This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dermatophytic fungi have been known to colonize wound biofilms. Current treatment of burn patients involve covering the area with silver nitrate, or colloidal silver impregnated patches to inhibit the growth of microbes in wound biofilms. While information on sensitivity, mode of action and mechanism of resistance is readily available for bacteria, little is available for dermatophytic fungi. The goal of this project is to understand the mechanism of tolerance or resistance to silver compounds in dermatophytic fungi. We have determined the MIC of silver nitrate against Candida albicans, Candida krusei, Trichophyton mentagrophytes, and Microsporum gypseum. Our research is now focusing on completing the design and optimization of qPCR primers for genes hypothesized to play a role in silver tolerance in Candida albicans. Real-time qPCR experiments to test changes in expression of the chosen target genes is being done at various levels up to and just over the MIC. If possible, the same experiments will be done in the filamentous dermatophytes Trichophyton mentagrophytes, and Microsporum gypseum. However, the lack of genetic information for these species and the lack of similarity between species at the targeted loci presents a challenge. The results of our experiments with C. albicans will help us to target the loci of interest for isolation, cloning and sequencing in the filamentous dermatophytes. This will aid in our quest to develop the genetic tools required for studying silver tolerance and resistance in the filamentous dermatophytes.